The invention relates to multiphase switchgear for high voltages comprising various components such as a circuit-breaker, a current transformer, a voltage transformer, an isolator switch, busbars and cable connecting means. An object of the invention is to construct the structural components so that a satisfactorily operating system is obtained by a minimum number of parts and with comparatively high manufacturing tolerances.
This is achieved inter alia in that at least a number of said somponents are provided with stationary contacts, the spatial disposition of these contacts is the same for each component and contacts of components are connected through a coupling element with those of other components. It is thus possible to dispose a component at any desired spot in the system, since the coupling with the other components is universal.
A further simplification is obtained by the fact that all components are subjected to the same gas pressure, which means that for the insulation and the quenching of the arc produced by the switching process the same gas having the same pressure is used. A further economizing factor resides in that the tubular casing of the busbar component is a single unit, which is locked against thermal deformation by clamping. However, expansion of the busbars in their longitudinal direction is allowed. Hitherto neutralisation of the deformation has frequently been achieved by using telescopically movable connecting elements or by using elastic elements.
In the abovementioned system it is advantageous to use a coupling element comprising connecting conductors arranged in an insulator and contact pieces which are mounted at the ends of said conductors. In order to permit of coupling the components with one another despite different manufacturing tolerances of the components, the positions of the contact pieces at the one ends of the connecting conductors can be adjusted as a group with respect to the stationary contacts of components is adjustable.
This results in that a group of adjustable contacts can each time be adapted to the disposition of the co-operative stationary contacts of the component to be coupled. The adjustability is obtained in that the connecting conductors carrying the contact pieces are supported in an insulator, which is mounted for movement transversely to the longitudinal direction of said connecting conductors with respect to the frame of the component carrying the stationary contact parts. A further adjustability is obtained in that the insulator is adapted to be tilted or swivelled about a point located in the longitudinal direction of the connecting conductors. Finally an adjustability resides in that in each group each contact piece is adjustable with respect to the other contact pieces of the group. This is achieved by pivotally mounting the movable contact pieces on the connecting conductors. Moreover, the movable contact pieces may be mounted for sliding on the connecting conductors.
The invention will be elucidated more fully with reference to embodiments shown in the accompanying drawing.